


a christmas tale about love and luck

by endzone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Confessions, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Holidays, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Years, Pining, Secret Santa, but not really, first snow, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endzone/pseuds/endzone
Summary: The Neos hold a Christmas party.Jaehyun doesn't know if Winwin being his secret santa is a good thing or a bad thing.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	a christmas tale about love and luck

**Author's Note:**

> i literally came up with this two days before christmas so that's why its late lmao. The paragraphs got fucked up halfway through, so i apologize for that. I'm too tired to fix it now.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you enjoy reading.

Taeyong thought that it would be fun for them to have a little(huge, actually, considering their amount of members) Christmas party in December. So the leader planned to have a Secret Santa exchange gift for all 23 members as early as November. 

“Why did we have to pick so early then?” Taeil asked. 

“Because I want it to be like the  _ monito _ thing that we did in Japan. Do you guys remember?” Taeyong turned to Yuta, Doyoung, Taeil, and Winwin; being the only members present in that NCT Life season. 

“Kind of...yeah.” Yuta answered.

Haechan raised his hand and interjected. “Umm, hi. Eighteen people here weren't present at that time. Care to explain, hyung?”

The others chuckled and with a slight blush, Taeyong explained. “Basically, if you are someone’s  _ monito,  _ or in our case secret santa, you have to take care of that person from the moment you pick his name until our christmas party in December.” 

“But you have to be subtle about it. Your person shouldn’t be able to find out that you’re his secret santa.” Doyoung added, standing next to Taeyong who was holding a clear box filled with rolled paper. 

“So that just applies whenever? During practice, promotions, or in the dorms?” Xiaojun asked while leaning on Hendery. 

“Yes! And if you picked a member that unfortunately has no schedules with you, then goodluck to you.” Taeyong said and everyone chuckled. 

“Is there a punishment if our person figures out that we are their secret santa, hyung?” Chenle asked. 

“Originally, there isn’t. But I feel like everyone would like the extra motivation.” The leader raised an eyebrow and somehow all 23 pairs of eyes in the room glinted with mischief. 

“Losers get to clean up!” Lucas shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Aegyo battle!” Jaemin yelled while buzzing with caffeine induced energy.

“Pay for food!” Yangyang yelled into Ten’s ear.

“They get the worst seats in the cars!” Renjun suggested.

“Now, wait up that’s a lot of-” Doyoung started but before he could finish his sentence, Johnny interrupted. 

“I say it’s perfect! All punishments apply! Everyone who agrees, make noise!” 22 boys(except Doyoung) erupted in shouts, whistles, and some even harmonized their yells; causing Doyoung to fume at all of them, which in turn caused them to laugh at him.

“That decides it then! Seems like everyone is on the same boat. Everyone line up and pick who you’ll be Secret Santa for.” Taeyong announced and held up the glass box in front of him. 

They obediently line up and one by one, they pick a piece of paper from the box. Different reactions come from different members and Jaehyun couldn’t tell if they were genuine reactions or they were just messing around, already trying to mess up their friends’ guesses for their secret santa.

“I hope I get Winwinnie.” Taeil prayed before he opened his paper, then deflating in disappointment. 

“Hyung, don’t look too disappointed! I’ll be hurt when I find out that you picked me.” Sungchan teased.

“Yay! I got Jisungie!” Jaemin shouted and smothered the taller boy.

“SHOTARO!!!” Kun shouted and crossed the room just to give the japanese a big hug. 

“You’re lying, right?” Shotaro asked shyly, his eyes turning into crescents.

Doyoung groaned so loud and so dramatically that Jaehyun was sure that it could be heard all the way from JYPE’s building. “I got Taeyong hyung?! The world hates me!” 

“Hey, that’s mean.” Taeyong grinned, pretty sure that the younger was just messing around. 

Jaehyun caught Ten trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face when he opened his paper. Jeno kept a poker face as he read his paper. Mark giggled as he opened his. Chenle let out the most high-pitched laugh. All the different reactions, real or not, made his heart swell for his members.

“Jaehyunnie, your turn.” Taeyong urged him forward, so he obeyed.

Jaehyun unrolled the paper that he picked and his heart skipped a beat. Out of 22 other people, he ended up picking him.  _ Winwin.  _ The boy whom he considered as his best friend out of everyone in the room. The boy who understood him the most.  _ The boy who made his heart flutter at everything that he does.  _

“Ooooh! Your ears are all red! Who did you get?” Taeyong teased, pinching his ears. Jaehyun hated that his ears were always so honest. 

“You, hyung! In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been gay for you since forever!” Jaehyun put his hand over his chest. 

“Since when did you become so shameless, huh?” Taeyong spanked his butt. Earning a hearty laugh from Jaehyun.

“Hey, everyone! Who picked me?” Hendery asked, gaining everyone’s attention. 

“ _ Me! _ ” Jungwoo, Ten, Mark, Jisung, Winwin, and Yangyang answered simultaneously, and the room erupted in laughter again. 

“Liars!” Hendery yelled. 

“But, no it’s actually me.” Jungwoo assured with his soft voice.

“It’s actually me, Hendery.” Johnny joined in.

“Jokes aside, I picked you, hyung.” Chenle added and Hendery groaned painfully.

In practice the next day, Jaehyun grinned to himself as he thought that he already found his Secret Santa. Reason being: Hyuck placed a big wet kiss on his cheek when he arrived in the practice room(he only ever does that when there’s a camera filming them), but his speculations were immediately debunked when the younger boy went to kiss the next member to come in. Apparently, Donghyuck kissed  _ everyone  _ as they arrived. It was a good strategy to show affection to his person… but required a lot of energy. If anybody asked Jaehyun, he would say that Hyuck just needed an excuse to kiss Mark, whether he was his person or not.

The whole Secret Santa thing made everyone very nice with each other, which was weird but quite very endearing to Jaehyun. Though they were all acting that way because of a certain punishment for the people who lost, he would like to believe that everyone wanted an excuse to finally show all the love and care that they had for their members without cringing.

After their first run-through for their MAMA performance, Jaehyun dropped onto one of the couches, heart still pounding but his breathing starting to slow down. He smiled as he caught Winwin’s eyes, making sure to flash his dimples. The younger sat beside him and offered his bottle of water, he gave him a sly smile before taking the bottle and taking a few swigs of it.

“Are you my Secret Santa or something?” He grinned after giving back his bottle.

“Oh, please. I’ve been offering you my bottle ever since we were trainees. Don’t overthink and make things difficult for yourself.” Winwin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Well, how convenient for you.” Jaehyun pressed. He already considered it a big coincidence when he managed to pull Winwin’s name from the pool; now, thinking of the possibility that Winwin picked his name too, it summoned butterflies in his stomach. There was no way that destiny, fate, and even probability was on their side. But then again… maybe they were. “I have my eyes on you, Dong Sicheng.”

“Whatever.” Winwin scoffed.

Jaehyun chuckled as he fanned himself and shook his shirt to let some air in. “God, it’s hot.” He groaned loudly.

“Yeah. It’s more crowded than usual, I guess we better get used to it fast, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.” Winwin was using a towel to wipe at the sweat accumulating on his neck.

“Hey, hyung. Can you hold this for a sec? I need to go to the bathroom.” Mark suddenly asked from his other side, standing up.

The younger boy handed him a portable mini-fan and dashed out of the room as if he was holding his pee for three years. Jaehyun didn’t even get to answer him, but he wasn’t going to deny his request anyway because an idea popped into his mind. Winwin was just beside him and this was an opportunity for Jaehyun to take care of him.

He switched the fan to the highest setting and pointed it at the younger boy. “Here.”

Winwin turned to him with a skeptical look, eyes narrowing. “You said you were hot.”

“Yeah, well, you look hotter.”

That earned him a palm to the face as Winwin pushed him away. Sungchan, who took Mark’s place beside Jaehyun, snorted at the two friends.

“You’re my secret santa aren’t you?” Winwin demanded.

Jaehyun panicked internally. He put so much trust in his acting skills and hoped that he wasn’t too obvious. “If I was, would I really be that stupid and do things for you in broad daylight?”

“Good argument but that doesn’t make you innocent.” The younger boy scrunched up his nose and that was enough to send Jaehyun’s head reeling.

“Am I not allowed to simp for my best friend anymore?” Jaehyun pouted. He had to convince him that he wasn’t his secret santa. He couldn’t afford to lose. Quite literally. Paying for 20 grown men, Big Foot, a Na Jaemin, and a literal angel was too expensive for his card.

“Simping doesn’t look good on you.” Winwin said and Jaehyun was taken aback by what he did next. The Chinese inched closer and threw his legs over Jaehyun’s lap, took the hand that was holding the fan and placed it on top of his lap, and leaned even closer so that they could share the wind blowing from it.

“See? We’re sharing.” Winwin gave him a close-lipped smile. “In this way, it won’t be too obvious that you’re my secret santa.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. “You know that sharing body heat isn’t a good way to cool down right?”

“Then just let me get o-”

Winwin started to move off him but Jaehyun wrapped his arm around his shoulder and a hand on his thighs. “No!”

“Why not?” The younger boy grinned at him.

“This is comfortable.” He chose to tell the truth.

Winwin’s face was a mixture of a lot of different emotions and Jaehyun couldn’t exactly read it. But what he said shut him up for a few seconds, just staring at Jaehyun. After finally gathering his thoughts, the younger cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. This is comfortable.”

Everyday went on with everyone asking, “Are you my secret santa?” every time somebody did the most basic deed for them. It was frustrating yet hilarious at the same time. Jaehyun didn’t count how many times somebody had asked him that question, but if he did, he was pretty sure that it was more than fifty.

He and Winwin had been practically glued together for the past week of practices. They were all cuddled up on the couch again talking about their past schedules when the younger was still active in 127, when Renjun’s loud shouting caught their attention.

“It’s gotta be you!” Renjun was pointing at Hendery.

“Or you!” He pointed at Yangyang.

“No, you!” He said, shifting towards Lucas.

“You’re my Secret Santa, right?” Renjun faced back to Hendery. “Tell me.”

Hendery put an arm on Lucas’ shoulder, leaning on him to look intimidating. “I’m not, and even if I was, why would I tell you?”

Renjun broke down on the floor, clutching at his hair and groaning loudly. “Then stop doing nice things for me!” The whole room broke down in laughter at the poor mess of Renjun on the floor.

“If you ever ask me that question again, I’ll punch you.” Winwin spoke up beside him.

Jaehyun chuckled. “But I actually do think that you’re my secret santa.”

Winwin lifted his fist and Jaehyun grabbed it mid air and held his hand. “Hey! I didn’t ask the question!”

The older wasn’t lying when he said that he thought he was his secret santa. Winwin had been taking care of him. Bringing him water, treating him food, giving him snacks, even holding his hand. As  _ his  _ secret santa, Jaehyun did the same. They looked so much like a couple the past week that Jaehyun thought it was too good to be true. Sometimes, he wished that it wasn’t just because of the secret santa thing. He wished that Winwin wasn’t his Secret Santa, but it seemed like it wasn’t the case.

Still, Jaehyun enjoyed every moment and basked in the younger’s attention. Everyone wanted Winwin’s attention and it felt so good that he only had attention for him.

“Where do you wanna go, my good sir?” Winwin asked. Jaehyun had wrapped himself around the younger and for some reason, he scooped up one of Jaehyun’s legs, carrying him in an awkward position.

“Anywhere.” He answered quietly.

“Okay, I’ll dump you outside.”

“Wait, no. Take me to that group over there.” He motioned at the mirror, talking about a few members huddled together at the back corner of the practice room. When Winwin turned around, he’s suddenly aware that a camera was pointed at them, filming their every action.

“Why?” The younger asked.

“I just wanna brag.”

The group huddled on the corner was composed of a good majority of the members, but the ones that were worth mentioning were Yuta, Taeil, Haechan, Mark, and Lucas. A few official members of the  _ Winwin Lover’s Club _ . But if all of them were being honest, everyone was a member of that club.

“A bit of respect for all the single people here.” Taeil spoke when they arrived. They just stood there above them and Jaehyun cuddled closer to Winwin.

“Winko, I don’t get it. We’ve been falling in line for years and you only ever cuddle up to _ Jaehyun  _ of all people.” Yuta huffed good-naturedly. Donghyuck glared at the boy hanging on to Winwin. “Why don’t you indulge us like that too?”

A beat passed and everyone was silent. All the other members waited for Winwin’s response with amusement in their eyes, he always gave the best responses. Jaehyun himself was interested as to what the Chinese had to say.

“Are you Jung Jaehyun?” Winwin simply asked.

“Obviously not.” Jaehyun didn’t catch who said it because all his attention was on Winwin.

“Then there’s your explanation.” Winwin huffed, proud of himself. Chenle shrieked like a police siren, ever the biggest shipper out of everyone. The others provided their own oohs and ahhs. Taeil and Yuta ducked their heads in defeat while Yuta cuddled on to Mark for comfort. Jaehyun just froze in the younger’s arms, staring at him in awe and affection. A pang hit his heart when he realized that he never would’ve said it if he wasn’t his secret santa.

He shook himself out of his melancholy and turned to others, “You all wish you were me.” He said with a smirk.

Donghyuck huffed. “That saying really is true. Heavy is the head that wears the crown.”

Yuta agreed in fake spite.

Mnet Asian Music Awards rolled around, and they were all in their best appearances, wearing regal tuxes and refined hairstyles in the event’s parking lot. The fans were right, Mnet truly was a snake. They were all freezing their asses off, not even fully knowing whether they will go up the stage to receive an award.

Jaehyun sat alone on a cold steel bench. It was weirdly out of place in a parking lot, but its existence was welcome in Jaehyun’s book. The other members were either in their own cars or catching up with their friends from other idol groups. He was pretty sure that he could see Chenle having a rap battle with some members of Stray Kids and other groups.

“Why are you out here alone in the cold?” Winwin called out while approaching him, a pleasant surprise. It’s his first time seeing him that night and the Chinese looked absolutely stunning in his suit.

“You look great.” He said with stars in his eyes.

Winwin took a seat next to him and Jaehyun automatically wrapped an arm around the boy to keep him warm. “Thanks, you look amazing too but answer my question maybe?”

Jaehyun chuckled. “My makeup artist was feeling light-headed, so I gave her my spot in the car. Why are you out here?”

“Needed fresh air.” The younger lied, he saw the older boy from the window on his side of the car and wanted to keep him company. “Do you have a hot pack?”

“No, I gave it to my makeup artist too.” He said, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

“Here.” The younger reached out his hand and Jaehyun expected a hot pack but what he received was simply his friend’s (miraculously) warm hand. They were no strangers to platonic hand holding, but that act just now, made his stomach go on a roller coaster ride.

“Wow,” that was all he could say. Despite the freezing weather, Winwin’s hands were very warm.

“I know right? I found this out a few years back. My hands are always warm no matter what.” The younger explained as he cuddled closer, silently asking for more body warmth. Jaehyun obliged.

“I’m jealous.” Jaehyun started, “My hands are just clammy most of the time.”

“Yeah. I can tell.” Winwin cringed but gave his hand a comforting squeeze, and they shared a laugh.

They fell in a comfortable silence. They just sat there, all cuddled up, holding hands, and staring at the dark canvas of the sky. Only a few stars were visible due to the light pollution of the city. They were freezing and the muffled announcements of the MC from inside the building were filling the air, but Jaehyun wouldn’t have it any other way. The night was beautiful, or maybe… it was just Winwin that was beautiful.

“Look.” Jaehyun said after a while, he nodded his head towards WayV’s car. It was bouncing up and down so much that he kind of feared that the tires would burst. The lights inside were on and the two of them could see the WayV members dramatically singing along to a song. They must have turned the volume all the way up because even from their bench, they could hear that they were singing along to “We’re All In This Together” from the Highschool Musical soundtrack.

“They’re such dumbasses.” Winwin snorted, trying to hide his secondhand embarrassment.

“But you love them.” Jaehyun said, matter of factly.

“I do.” The younger nodded. “They’re family.” 

“ _ You do look happier with them _ .” It slipped out of Jaehyun. He didn’t mean to sound the way it did. But it did. He turned to look at his friend, already ready to apologize.

“Jaehyun-ah.” Winwin had gentle warning in his voice.

“I’m sorry, that was- never mind.”

“I’m not ignorant, you know.” Winwin brought their hands to his lips and gave them a soft huff of his warm breath. “I see what the fans have been fighting about for months now. I’m sure you’ve seen it too.”

Jaehyun was silent. He didn’t know what to say.

“I understand what everybody sees. I’ve seen it in some of our video contents too. I’m more confident and outgoing in WayV content compared to when I was still active in 127. That doesn’t mean that I was uncomfortable with you guys… that doesn’t mean I was unhappy. Everyone needs to realize that I’m more confident now in WayV  _ because  _ of my time in 127. You guys taught me how all this idol stuff works, I guess it’s a shame that I was put into hiatus the moment that I finally learned. I want you to know that  _ you  _ taught me the most. You stood by me even when I was still learning Korean and explained a lot of stuff to me.

“SM mistreated me in 127 and they still are, even now that I’m in WayV, but if SM gave me a chance to promote with you guys again, NCT127, I will take that chance; because I love you guys too. I have no doubt about that.”

Just as Winwin finished his mini-monologue, Jaehyun pulled him in for a tight hug. His eyes were welling up, but he held back his tears successfully. “I’m so sorry I doubted you. I just missed you so much.”

The younger was taken aback but welcomed the hug, burying his face against the crook of his neck and breathing him in. “I missed you too, Jaehyun. If anybody ever asked me, I was only ever happiest with you.”

It took all of Jaehyun’s self-control to kiss him then and there. It was inappropriate, they were exposed, and he didn’t know how deep Winwin’s feelings were. For all he knew, he was only saying all of this because he was his secret santa.

When they pulled away, Winwin had a big smile on his face that the apples of his cheeks were very prominent. “Both WayV and NCT127 are my family, okay?” He assured Jaehyun.

Jaehyun flashed his dimples as he smiled, nodding in satisfaction.

“Ahem. Hyung.” Somebody cleared their throat right beside them, they panicked because they never noticed anybody there. It was Jisung. “I’m sorry to disturb your intimate moment but what about NCT Dream? I’m speaking for all of us when I say that we feel left out.”

Jaehyun and Winwin burst into laughter. “I apologize. Yes, Jisungie. You guys are my family too. All of NCT. All 23.”

They opened their arms and welcomed him in their embrace to offer him protection from the cold weather. The younger obliged. “How long have you been here? And have you been listening the whole time?”

“I literally just got here.” The youngest defended himself. “Why? Did I miss the best part?”

“You just about missed me telling Jaehyun where I hid the body.” The Chinese winced. 

They held their party on Christmas Eve in one of their practice rooms. They were too caught up with their schedules that they almost forgot that they were going to have the party. There was no time to make new committees so Taeyong had to assign each unit a committee. WayV was in charge of decorations, the Dreamies(including Shotaro and Sungchan) were in charge of setting up the tables and chairs, and 127 handled the food and the program. 

As Jaehyun was approaching the practice room, he could already hear NCT Dream’s “Joy” booming through the wall. Mark ran ahead of him and opened the door for him. He and Mark were assigned to buy the fried chicken so it was just them two. The other 127 members were given their own food assignments so they were somewhere else buying their food.

WayV and the Dreamies did a great job decorating and setting up the place. The big wall was covered with a red curtain and had a huge “Merry Christmas” in gold balloons. Christmas lights flickered along the wall, a Christmas tree(from who knows where) stood tall and proud on one corner of the room. The younger members had a mischievous glint in their eyes and Jaehyun knew why. A few mistletoes were decked on the ceiling of the practice room, silently waiting for their victims.

“Woah, how’d you guys bring a Christmas tree all the way up here?” Jaehyun asked.

“Blame Xuxi, Hendery, and Yangyang.” Kun said out of spite while glaring at the three.

“We took it from the lobby.” Lucas grinned.

“Yo, really? I was wondering where it went!” Mark’s face scrunched up in amusement.

“Yeah! It wasn’t easy but it was really fun!” Yangyang bounced with energy. “It literally felt like a heist! I swear we were like the Charlie’s Angels.” 

“More like Johnny’s Angels because it was his idea to take the tree from the lobby.”

“IT WAS JOHNNY HYUNG’S IDEA?!” Kun fumed.

“Yes it was great! I felt like Cameron Diaz.” Hendery flipped his hair.

“Hey, I thought I was Cameron Diaz?!” Lucas pointed an accusatory finger.

Yangyang nudged Mark and not so subtly whispered, “I don’t know about them but I’m for sure Lucy Liu.” 

“How come  _ you’re  _ Lucy?!” Apparently Hendery heard him whispering to Mark.

“Because I’m the smart one.”

“No you’re not.”

“Oh, come on! I’m literally a  _ Liu! _ ” The youngest threw his hands in the air.

“You’re Drew Barrymore.” Lucas said with finality in his voice and patted Hendery’s shoulder. “Don’t look too glum. She's hot and a badass.”

When the rest of the members arrived, the festivities immediately started. The program that Doyoung prepared was  _ god-tier _ , there was never an awkward silence throughout their night. Unfortunately, Taeyong’s injury was announced to them a few days before their event so they had to do it without their leader, but Taeyong showed his presence through a video call on Johnny’s phone. 

The program started with a few games; they formed new group combinations and that alone was already an entertaining mess for them. A blindfolded pictionary game that ended up turning into blindfolded charades because the blindfolded members couldn’t care to draw anymore(which frustrated Doyoung); pin the tail on the donkey that turned into pin the tail on Hendery(the boy himself dared everyone to chase him and pin it on him instead), one of the mirrors cracked because of that(“Snitches get stitches!” Everyone agreed.); a vocal game that nobody even understood the rules of, they were all just amused with trying to one-up each other’s vocal ranges.

After the games came the performances. Doyoung announced in their GC that they would have to give performances. Everyone only had one week to prepare so their own unpreparedness was what made it all entertaining. 

The 00z line did the ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ performance from Mean Girls and it was the most iconic thing in the world. Haechan and Renjun led the vocals, and instead of the part where they mess up the song, they put in rap verses for Jeno, Jaemin, and Yangyang. To top it all off, they ended their performance with a dance break, Shotaro in the middle. It was so put together that Jaehyun was almost  _ sure  _ that they had planned it a month before.

Taeil, Haechan, Renjun, and Xiaojun covered “All I Want For Christmas Is You”, blessing them with their vocals. It made sense, considering that they were the Mariah Careys of NCT.

The ones who actually  _ were _ unprepared joined forces to do an improvised skit; it was stupid, hilarious, and mentally exhausting all at the same time. Jaehyun thought that that was probably the most challenging thing he had ever done as an idol,  _ he had to act as Mrs. Claus! _

Gift giving came after their dinner, after they’ve all settled down on their seats with full stomachs and happy smiles, Doyoung finally announced the most exciting part of their party. 

“So this is how it will work! A person will go first, he will pick  _ one _ member whom he thinks is  _ his  _ Secret Santa. That member will stand behind the person, and whoever is his actual Secret Santa, whether he is that member or not, will have to give him a hug.”

A chorus of groans and disgusted sounds erupted from the members which infuriated Doyoung. “You hug and kiss and cuddle and hold hands and touch each other explicitly  _ everywhere _ . So don’t fucking pretend that you don’t enjoy this!” He said, nose flaring in anger.

Everyone fell silent and Taeyong, ever the gentle soul, broke the silence from Johnny’s phone. “Yah, everyone. He’s not wrong, y’know. Let’s just go with Doyoungie’s plan.” 

“I’m sorry for swearing.” Doyoung said softly which made everyone laugh. 

“I’ll go first then! Since I’m only attending virtually.” Taeyong said. “I think my Secret Santa is Yuta.”

“Is that your final guess?” Yuta had a grin on his face that made Jaehyun believe that the leader’s guess was wrong. “You’re still gonna receive punishments even if you’re not here.” The Japanese teased.

“Yes, Yuta. I’m quite positive.” Taeyong said. Johnny positioned his phone so that Taeyong would be facing away from the members. Then, Yuta actually stood up from his seat and gave the phone an awkward hug. 

“OOOOOOOHHHHHH!” The room erupted in yells. Taeyong’s guess was right.

“Who is it!?” The leader still couldn’t see Yuta hugging the phone, when Johnny adjusted the phone, the leader yelled out in joy. 

“How did you know!?” Yuta asked.

“I have my sources.” Taeyong shrugged on the screen.

“You fucking traitor!” The Japanese’s head snapped to Donghyuck.

“It wasn’t me!” The boy kneeled on the floor, begging for his life.

“That was a good bluff, though. I almost thought Taeyong hyung’s guess was wrong.” Jaehyun complimented.

The gift giving went on like that. Yuta went next, he guessed wrong and everybody cheered. The chain eventually ended when it was revealed that Chenle’s Secret Santa was Taeyong. 

Jaehyun stood up and volunteered to go next, gathering all the confidence and courage in the world. He walked to the front and faced away from his members. “So I’m quite confident that he is my Secret Santa. I also think that it was meant to be…” He trailed off, chuckling. The others made confused noises. “Because I’m his Secret Santa too.”

“OOOOHHHHH!” Chairs and tables started banging behind him. “Well? Who is it?”

“Winwinnie.” Jaehyun exhaled proudly.

Silence fell, then a beat passed. Two particular people burst into laughter. Jaehyun felt someone hug him from behind and when he turned around, it was Mark. Winwin was on the floor, laughing and clutching at his stomach. 

“Dude! You are so off!” Mark barked at him, his face scrunched. Once everyone else connected the dots, they burst out laughing too. Jaehyun felt his ears turn red, no one would let him forget this.  _ He even said that it was meant to be.  _ God, was he embarrassing.

He laughed at his own stupidity, laid on the ground, and folded in on himself. He covered his face in embarrassment as the other members were still laughing and screaming at him. Mark sat beside him and held him tightly. 

Jaehyun felt Mark pull away and then suddenly a hand was on his arm. A warm hand. Only one person had hands as warm as the ones that were on him. He peeked through his fingers and Winwin was sitting beside him with a soft smile on his face, looking at him with earnest eyes. 

“Hey,” He said softly, as if he was talking to a frightened animal. “It’s okay.”

“I will never be able to look at anyone in the eye now.” Jaehyun mumbled. “They’re gonna think that I’m pretty stupid now.”

“That’s because you  _ are. _ ” He said with the fondest smile in the world and Jaehyun melted. It almost made him think that embarrassing himself wasn’t so bad after all. “C’mon, get up.” 

Jaehyun stood up and the members burst into loud cheers. It flustered him even more so he buried his face on Winwin’s back. The younger let him and grabbed his hand, guiding him to his seat on the couch. Jaehyun blocked everything out and relished in the younger’s presence. Their hands were still intertwined and he was grateful. 

He was grateful because even when he embarrassed himself, even with how stupid he looked in front, even if Winwin should be the one laughing so hard at him right now; he still went to him and comforted him, assuring him that it was fine. Suddenly,  _ everything was fine,  _ because in the end, he got to hold the younger boy’s hand. 

“Here’s Mark’s gift. He handed it to me while you were on the floor.” He handed Jaehyun a small box, wrapped in a birthday wrapper. Jaehyun inspected the wrapper and it looked like Mark had scribbled ‘Jesus’, so the wrapper said ‘Happy Birthday, Jesus.’ He placed the gift on his lap and turned to the younger boy.

“I really thought it was you.” Jaehyun whispered. Winwin looked at him with mirth.

“I told you over and over and over again that it wasn’t me!” He chuckled.

“That’s what everyone says!” Jaehyun squeezed his hand. “And you were all over me! There is no other explanation besides being my secret santa!” 

“Damn, I really thought that you were the genius between the two of us.” Winwin pursed his lips, failing horribly at hiding his smile. He didn’t say anything else and rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, leaving the older boy a confused mess.

When Shotaro approached the center, Jaehyun deflated because Winwin unclasped his hand from his. “Oop. This one’s me.”

Taro guessed his Secret Santa to be Yangyang, much to Winwin’s relief. After he gave his present to Taro, he turned around and met Jaehyun’s eyes. They both knew what was gonna happen next,  _ everyone  _ knew what was gonna happen next. The members (whom Jaehyun hated at the moment) cheered. Jaehyun sank further into the couch and covered his face. 

“Come on now. The sooner you get up, the sooner this ends.” Winwin took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the room. He didn’t know how it was possible, but the others’ cheers kept getting louder and louder.

“So there’s one person in my mind that could be my secret santa,” Winwin started and chuckles echoed through the room.

Jaehyun groaned. He wrapped his arms around the younger and buried his face on his back. “Just end my misery already.”

Winwin ignored his plea. “He’s been taking pretty good care of me throughout the whole month. He’s been giving me drinks and snacks during practice, he makes sure that I don’t overheat, he was also responsible as to why I didn’t freeze to death during MAMA, he gives me a call and keeps me company every night when I can’t sleep; but he hasn't just been taking care of me this past month, he’s been taking care of me ever since I joined the company. He’s the reason how I became good at speaking Korean. I think the first thing that he ever taught me was how to order food,”

“Actually that was me.” Doyoung interrupted with his hand high and proud in the air, not one to give up the credit. 

“Shut up!” Johnny clasped a hand on Doyoung’s mouth and turned to the pair in front. “Continue, don’t mind him.”

“Oh so I guess I was wrong.” The others chuckled. “Anyway, he’s my best friend and I think he’s more than just my secret santa. He’s my  _ luck. _ ”

Winwin felt the other’s hold on him grow tighter, so he put his hands on Jaehyun’s. “And I agree with what he said earlier. That it was meant to be.”

The younger boy chuckled to himself. “He was wrong, of course, but it was meant to be because I really hoped that he would be my secret santa.” He rubbed comforting circles on Jaehyun’s hand with his thumb. “And he is.”

“So, yes. I’m pretty sure that you’re my secret santa,  _ Ten ge _ .” The room burst into another fit of laughter. Jaehyun finally raised his head from Winwin’s back and sent him a glare. His ears were all red and the younger cooed.

The gift exchange ended with Jeno and Jaemin. Apparently,  _ they were each others’ Secret Santas. _ The two best friends always found their way to each other despite the odds. Winwin met his gaze and Jaehyun just rolled his eyes, knowing that he was about to tease him again about being ‘meant to be.’

When Jaehyun ripped through Mark’s present, he didn’t know what to expect. The box itself was pretty light and it felt like it had nothing inside it. He sent a skeptical look to Mark’s direction. He opened the lid and inside was a piece of paper that said:  _ Take him on a date tomorrow! _

Jaehyun’s initial reaction was:  _ Okay, this isn’t a gift.  _ He looked over at Mark and the boy was already looking at him, and he gave him a wink. Jaehyun furrowed his brows and gave him a look that said all of the questions in his head.

_ Turn it over!  _ Mark mouthed. Jaehyun obliged. There was more writing: 

_ I made sure that Winwin hyung would be free on Christmas day. Don’t ask me how, because it would only upset me if I explained, but I got the managers to clear his schedule for tomorrow. The rest is up to you. Merry Christmas, hyung! _

_ Love, Markie :))) _

Jaehyun tried to contain the smile that was forming on his face, he really did, but he failed. He looked at Mark again but the younger was already laughing at something that Johnny said. He gave himself a reminder to properly thank Mark later.

Winwin unwrapped the square box and took the lid off. What greeted him was a silver medallion. He saw that there was something engraved on it and he took a closer look. 

“ 幸运.” He read aloud.

“Because you’re my luck.” Jaehyun said in chinese, interrupting Winwin from his thoughts and when he looked at the boy, he just about melted. The older one was looking at him with sincere eyes and a shy smile. His ears were the reddest that they have ever been and Winwin giggled.

“You’re cheesy.” He teased.

“Hey! Rude!” Jaehyun pouted.

Winwin chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m kidding. It’s beautiful. Thank you, Jaehyun.”

“You’re welcome, Winwinnie. Merry Christmas.” For a second(or a millennium, no one really knew for sure), they just stared at each other, diving into each other’s eyes.

“Can you help me put it on?” It was the younger who broke their staring contest. Jaehyun nodded and went over to where he was standing, he took the necklace and locked the clasp around the Chinese’s neck. 

“Thank you.” Winwin turned around and gave him a tight hug, one that had a lot of meaning but Jaehyun understood none of it. 

“Winwin hyung and Jaehyun hyung are under a mistletoe!” Zhong Chenle’s high-pitched voice pierced through the room. It took about two seconds for everyone(including Jaehyun and Winwin) to look up and confirm that there was indeed a mistletoe above them. After that confirmation, chaos broke loose. 

Chenle screamed like a little girl, Donghyuck and Yangyang jumped around while holding hands like fangirls, Kun and Ten laughed their asses off, Taeyong scolding Johnny to point his phone at them so he could see, and Taeil dropped to the ground dramatically.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” They chimed.

“I guess we have no other choice. Jungwoo and Hendery did it. So did Ten hyung and Johnny hyung. I think they’d say it’s unfair if we-”

“Oh, shut up.” Winwin stopped Jaehyun’s reasoning, grabbed his face and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his right dimple. 

For the one millionth time that night, the room exploded into chaos.

The clean up was fast, considering that most of them had wrong guesses for their secret santa, so it took only less than ten minutes. Returning the christmas tree back to the lobby was a struggle, but Lucas, Hendery, and Yangyang did it with help from Jisung and Sungchan.

“Hey,” Jaehyun built up the courage to speak after they’ve all gathered around the lobby to say their final greetings. “Do you wanna go out tomorrow?”

“With who?” 

“Me.” Jaehyun said, barely above a whisper.

“Like...a date?” There was a strain in Winwin’s voice.

“It doesn’t have to be!” He waved his hands around, trying to defuse the tension.

“Your ears are red. Stop panicking, my answer’s yes anyway.” The younger chuckled.

“Really?” Jaehyun’s face lit up. “Then I’ll text you what time I’ll pick you up at your dorms.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay…”

“Okay…”

“Okay!” Donghyuck stood in between them and shoved Jaehyun backwards. “We’re going! Bye, Winwin-hyung, WayV hyungs, and Yangyang!” 

They laughed and walked in opposite directions towards their respective cars. Jaehyun was the last to board their vehicle, but before he did, he looked back to give his friend one last glance. Warmth flooded his body when Winwin glanced back. With the smile that the boy gave him, Jaehyun was sure that his Christmas would be merry.

Jaehyun knocked on WayV’s dorm room three times; five seconds later, Ten opened the door with a giddy smile and Jaehyun could faintly hear Bella barking from one of the rooms inside. The Thai member glanced at the cue cards in Jaehyun’s arms and squealed. As if on cue, five other heads peeked through the crack of the door. The other WayV members waved at him, he waved back. 

He was pretty sure that all the members knew about their Christmas date now. The 127 members waved him off when he left their dorms, as if he was going off to war. The Dreamies are for sure on their phones, asking Yangyang and Donghyuck for the play by play from both sides.

“You should know that Sicheng never watched Love Actually though.” Ten said, scrunching his nose.

Jaehyun winced. “Is this a bad idea then?” Referring to his cue cards.

“Oh, no! Just do it. He’ll like it nonetheless.” Ten assured.

“That’s it! Everyone in! I told you guys to call me when he comes! Nobody ever listens to what I say!” The door opened completely and Jaehyun’s breath hitched in his throat. He specifically told Winwin to not dress up to avoid attention, and the younger  _ did  _ follow his requests; but it was stupid how Jaehyun always forgot how beautiful he was even without make up. His members parted and made way for him, and suddenly, Jaehyun felt more nervous than the first time he’s ever had the spotlight on him. 

“All of you, IN!” He shoved his members back inside their dorm and closed the door halfway, leaving only space for him to see Jaehyun. He glanced at the cue cards and his face lit up in confusion.

Jaehyun flips the first cue card.  _ Hey. _

_ With any luck, by next year, I’ll be going out with one of these boys… _

Jaehyun flips to the next card. There were four photos. One of NCT127 Winwin, performing Touch. One of NCT U Winwin, in his Boss outfit. One of WayV Winwin, shirtless and covered in chains. Finally, One of Dong Sicheng, taken by Jaehyun, staring at the ocean from the time when they visited Santa Monica beach. 

Jaehyun exhaled the breath that he was holding when Winwin giggled embarrassingly at the photos. Then he flipped to the next cue card.

_ So now, with hope and agenda, just because it’s Christmas. _

He flipped.  _ (And at Christmas you tell the truth) _

_ To me, you are perfect, Dong Sicheng.  _

Winwin looked up from the cue cards and into Jaehyun’s eyes. He had a constellation of stars swimming in his eyes and Jaehyun wished that one day, he’ll be close enough to count them.

_ And my lucky heart will love you _

_ Until you look like this… _

He flipped to the next card with an edited picture of Winwin with a bald head. The boy in front of him chuckled. Hendery’s head popped over his shoulder to see what he was laughing about and the boy snorted. Winwin forcefully shoved him back again.

_ Merry Christmas.  _ That was his last card.

Then they did what they did best; stare longingly at each other, afraid of crossing a line that may or may not destroy their friendship. But Jaehyun may have already crossed that line with this stunt.

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” Winwin whispered.

“You don’t have to.” Jaehyun assured, voice calm and gentle. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, uhmm. Can I leave these here?” Jaehyun shyly asked, referring to his huge ass cue cards.

Winwin took them from his hands and disappeared into the dorm for a second, Jaehyun could only hear what he was saying. “Xuxi, you’re the one that I trust the most. Take this, don’t read it, and don’t let anyone read it! I mean it.”

When he stepped out of the dorm and finally closed the door, the two of them could hear Ten’s voice through the walls. “Dejun, go get your phone and get the camera ready! Yangyang, turn on the photocopier in hyung’s room! Kun, Hendery, and I will take care of Xuxi.” 

It was followed by loud footsteps(probably Lucas running away and the others running after him), a crash that sounded like metal pans falling on the floor, a crash that sounded like broken glass, a groan that sounded like Hendery, barking from Bella, hisses from the two cats, and the sound of paper ripping.

“You ripped his bald face!” 

Winwin groaned loudly. “You dipshits, I’m still out here!”

“Oh.” The ruckus stopped. It was Kun who responded. “Bye, Sicheng, have a great time and be careful! Always wear your face masks and be wary of cameras!” The chaos continued.

“Let’s just go.” Winwin huffed, there was no use trying to stop them. Whatever effort Xuxi did to follow his request, he would appreciate, whether he succeeded or not.

They had a great time wandering around Seoul. Jaehyun forgot to plan the actual date part of the date and they had to just improvise and go with what popped into their head. Which was quite unoriginal because they ended up settling on christmas shopping for their family. 

“Aren’t you supposed to buy Christmas presents way before Christmas?” 

“Aren’t  _ you? _ ” 

They end up enjoying it anyway. Jaehyun decided to buy gifts for Winwin’s parents and siblings. At some point in their shopping spree, Winwin disappeared from Jaehyun’s sight and eventually found him inside a jewelry store.

“Boo!” The younger jumped in panic. It was obvious to Jaehyun what he was trying to do.

“What are you doing here!?” 

“Uhmmm. We’re on a date, remember?” Jaehyun chuckled. “We’re supposed to be spending time  _ together, _ not away from each other.”

“Oh. Okay. Just wait outside then. I’ll be out in a sec.” The younger said, averting his eyes and fidgeting with his fingers.

“No. What are you buying here?” He peeked over the counter where a man looked to be working on some machine. 

“Don’t look!”

“Why not?”

“Just don’t!”

“I want to.” Jaehyun was determined.

“Okay, fine! Fine!” Winwin huffed while glaring at the older. “But if I tell you, you have to promise not to look until I tell you to!”

“I promise.”

“It’s my present for you.” He sighed. Jaehyun lit up in front of him, ears already turning red.

“You didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, shut up. But I want to.”

A few minutes later, the man behind the counter handed Winwin a box wrapped in red paper. Jaehyun whined when the younger said that he wouldn’t give it to him until later.

“Do you wanna make a Christmas card and give it to our members just for fun?” Jaehyun nudged his elbow at Winwin’s side after they left a coffee shop, a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. 

“They would embarrass us for the rest of our lives.” The younger one argued.

“Aww, come on. I think they would love it!” Jaehyun pleaded and gave him a matching puppy dog look.

Winwin groaned and finally agreed.

They figured that getting their photo taken by a professional photographer would attract too much attention, so they decided to just take a photo in front of the Christmas tree in the middle of the mall and edit it on their phones.

Their edit turned out horrible, as expected. But they thought it was cute… it was them. They were standing in front of the tree and their arms were around each other. They were wrapped up in bundles of clothes so the only people that would actually recognize that it was them in the picture, was their family and friends. They placed a big, red ‘Merry Christmas’ on the top and a green ‘from JaeWin’ at the bottom. 

They went to a computer shop to have it printed, and the clerk asked them for how many copies. 

“Twenty one.” It was Winwin who answered. Jaehyun gave him a big smile, knowing that he was on board with him.

“Actually, can we get twenty four?” Jaehyun whispered to him.

“Why?” 

“I want to send one to each of my parents.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Winwin loved how honest his ears were, they were red as a beet.

“That leaves one more.” Winwin said, matter of factly.

“I want to keep one for myself too.” Jaehyun mumbled so softly that Winwin almost didn't catch it. That made the younger red as a beet.

Winwin cleared his throat. “Twenty seven copies.” He confirmed this to the clerk and when he faced Jaehyun again, the older had a smug look on his face.

“Shut up. If you get to send to them and keep one for yourself, then I want that for me too.” 

They spent the rest of the night walking around, looking at the Christmas lights decorated everywhere. Most of the time appreciating, but sometimes judging and laughing at them. Jaehyun was laughing at one particular dancing Santa Claus when he felt a warm hand fit into place inside his.

He met Winwin’s eyes and he was wearing a shy smile, shades of pink dusted his face. “It’s getting colder, so I thought that maybe your hands are cold.” He explained.

He didn’t say anything, just squeezed his hand in return, welcoming the comfortable warmth that came with it.

Winwin pulled him down to sit on one of the benches that faced the river. He was thankful because he felt like his legs could break if he took one more step. The view of the river was breathtaking, it was obsidian black but what made it beautiful was the lights from all the buildings on the other side of the river.

He had seen and felt a lot of things in his life, as an idol. He’s travelled to places that not many people could and seen many views that not many can appreciate, he’s basked in so many spotlights, and the adrenaline and endorphins that rushed through his veins every time he performed was enough to get him addicted to the feeling. But none of those things could compare to this moment, just sitting on a bench staring into a river, holding the hand of the love of his life.

He was lost in his own thoughts when Winwin placed his present on his lap. Jaehyun looked at him and he had a shy grin on his face.

“It’s not going to open itself.”

With a slight chuckle, Jaehyun started to rip through the wrapper. He knew that it would be jewelry, but something in Winwin’s expectant eyes made him believe that it was more than just jewelry. 

He opened the lid of the box. Inside was a silver medallion, slightly different from what he gave to Winwin, but beautiful all the same. What made Jaehyun’s heart swell in happiness were the characters engraved on the medallion.

“ 행운 .” He read aloud.

“Am I too cliche?” Winwin asked, his smile was so wide that the apples of his cheeks were very prominent.

“Yes.” Jaehyun said, holding the medallion in front of his eyes, admiring it. “Just the way I like it. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Luck because  _ you  _ are my luck.” Winwin explained in korean. Jaehyun didn’t need the explanation but hearing it out loud made his insides churn in delight.

After the younger helped him put the necklace on, Jaehyun felt something cold on the tip of his nose. He trained his eyes toward the sky and he saw thousands of snowflakes falling peacefully. A wave of melancholy washed over him. At that moment, he couldn’t stop himself from asking, he needed to know.

“Winwinnie?”

“Hm?”

“I think that I’ve been pretty straight forward with my feelings for you.” He looked down at their intertwined fingers. “And I know that I said that you don’t have to respond, but a part of me is dying to know if this is going somewhere or you’re just here only as my best friend.”

“Holy shit, Jaehyun. Are you that dense? You’re supposed to be the genius.” Winwin chuckled.

“I’m sorry but I just need to make sure.”

“Jung Jaehyun. You thought that I was your Secret Santa because I have been giving you care and attention this past month. Even before then, I have been giving you all that. Then, you find out that I’m actually not your Secret Santa, do you really think that I did all that for no reason at all? Jae, one plus one is equal to two. Do the math.”

Jaehyun looked at him with a challenging look, dimples on display and it made the younger boy weak. “Go on.”

“I agreed to go on a date with you, I agreed to make cringey Christmas cards with you and send it to our family and friends even if it meant that they will have blackmail material on us forever, and heck, I even gave you a necklace that matched the one that you gave me. Jaehyun-ah, I’ve never been gayer in my entire life than these past few weeks. If you’re still confused then I guess you really are the densest human being in the world.” Winwin said all that in one breath, the older’s smile just kept getting wider and wider. By the end of his little monologue, Winwin’s face was red.

“But if you really need to hear it, then I will say it. Just because it’s Christmas, and at Christmas, you tell the truth.” Winwin quoted Jaehyun’s cue cards from earlier. He cupped his hand over Jaehyun’s cheek and the korean leaned into it, basking in the warmth of his palm. “Even if you are the densest human being in the world, I like you, Jung Jaehyun. My best friend. My  _ pengyou.  _ My  _ haengun. _ ”

“A confession during the first snow? How cliche could we get?” Jaehyun chuckled into Winwin’s palm. If his heart was about to burst out his chest, nobody needed to know.

“It snowed a few weeks ago, stupid.” The younger rolled his eyes.

“Shhh. Don’t speak bad words.” Jaehyun put a hand over the younger’s mouth. Winwin retaliated by shoving him away, and somehow they just fell into a fit of giggles, not really knowing what was funny, but they just knew that they were happy. Jaehyun was happy with Winwin, and Winwin was happy with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun’s eyes wandered to a nearby streetlight and an idea popped into his head. “Hey, come here with me.”

He dragged the confused Winwin over to the streetlight. It wasn’t in the best condition; it would flicker occasionally, and then turn off all together, and then turn on again in irregular intervals. “What- Why?”

Jaehyun pulled up his hood and did the same to Winwin’s, protecting them from the harsh cold and curious eyes of passersby. Jaehyun took a few seconds to respond because he was lost in his own thoughts again. Thinking about the other boy’s fluffy hair, his beautiful eyes, his one pointy ear, and his soft lips. “I want you to look up.”

Winwin did as he was told, and there he saw, attached to the streetlight, hanging above them, was a mistletoe.

“If you wanted me to kiss you, then you should’ve just asked.” 

Dispatch released a picture of them holding hands on the street on the new year. Jaehyun knew that they could’ve hid better but he was too inlove to care. He wasn’t even surprised that the photo of them surfaced on the internet. Naturally, the company and the general public  _ freaked. _ It was Jungwoo who woke him up with the (sort of) bad news. 

“Check the gc!” Jungwoo whisper-shouted at him. Then, frantic knocking boomed from their bedroom door. 

“Jaehyun-ah!? Wake up.” Minjun-hyung, one of their managers, was knocking.

“I locked the door before he could come in!” Jungwoo explained. 

Jaehyun opened the GC composed of all 23 members and it was in shambles, 145 unread messages and he could only read the first few messages from Taeyong. It was basically him freaking out about Dispatch releasing a photo of him and Winwin, the other members also freaking out, and Taeyong instructing Jungwoo and Ten to lock them in their rooms before the managers could pry any information from them. Honestly,  _ bless his members. _

“ _ Talk to Winwinnie hyung! _ ” Jungwoo whisper-shouted again, back against the door, blocking it, as if it could make the whole situation better. It didn't, but Jaehyun appreciated the act. 

Before he could text Winwin, a different manager’s caller ID flashed across his screen. He looked at Jungwoo in panic. The younger grabbed Jaehyun’s phone and shoved it under a pillow and gave him his own.  _ We’re supposed to be asleep. Use mine.  _ Jungwoo mouthed.

Jaehyun was flooding Winwin’s messages but he wasn’t responding, panic creeping up his spine. Did the WayV managers get to him already? Both their careers were on the line but what scared him more was the blossoming relationship between them. Will it end just as fast as it had started? He went back to their GC and asked:  _ Where the fuck is Winwin? He’s not responding to my texts! _

_ He’s trying to contact Jaehyun! Shut the fuck up, Jungwoo! This isn’t about you!  _ Kun responded.

_ This IS Jaehyun!  _ He replied.

_ Godammit he’s using Ten’s phone because HIS is blowing up!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go message Ten!  _ Kun responded.

_ This is a mess, I think Jaemin hyung will start crying soon.  _ Jisung responded.

Yangyang sent a “Mom, pick me up. I’m scared.” meme.

Jaehyun closed the GC and immediately looked for Ten’s number. 

  
  
  
  
  


In a frustrating turn of events,  _ Jungwoo didn’t have Ten’s number. _ It physically hurt to prevent himself from groaning out loud. “You don’t have Ten-hyung’s number?!” 

“I don’t see how that’s relevant right now.” Jungwoo raised a brow. The phone buzzed in Jaehyun’s hand as he sent a deadly glare towards the younger. 

_ Jaehyun? _ The massage said. Ten had Jungwoo’s number, thank fuck. He sighed in relief.

_ Winwinnie?  _ He responded.

_ Thank god, listen, we don’t have much time. Our manager is practically trying to break my door down and Hendery is trying to distract him with a stomach ache. This is what we’ll tell them…. _

When the managers asked the two of them for confirmation an hour later in the SM building, they were calm and collected. They laughed it off as if it was the most absurd thing in the world, having planned out their story beforehand. A few hours after Dispatch released the photos, SM Entertainment released their official statement: “NCT127 Jaehyun and WayV Winwin confirmed that it was them in the photo but they were simply sharing a hot pack between their hands and they denied that they are dating. The two were just roaming around Seoul to buy christmas presents for their family and friends.”

Jaehyun and Winwin looked at each other as the statement was released, trying to keep a straight face; because they were both freezing that night and there was no hot pack being shared between them.

Deep down, they were glad that the photo released wasn’t a photo of them kissing under one of the mistletoes that decorated Seoul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I'm still listening to christmas songs even if christmas is over just so im in the mood to write this lol. I felt like I wrote jaewin out of character but whatever. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, what was your favorite part? uwu
> 
> Who were your favorite characters besides jaewin? 
> 
> JAEWIN SUPERIOR
> 
> And yes. I purposefully deprived everyone of their first kiss. Jaewin told me to leave it out so i did. 😌 im evil i know! 
> 
> Twt: @nomindotae


End file.
